


Batflash- The Race

by BatflashIsMyDrug



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatflashIsMyDrug/pseuds/BatflashIsMyDrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on the song The Race by 30 Seconds to Mars.</p><p>Bruce left Wally alone and heartbroken on a rainy night in Gotham after Wally was kidnapped by the Joker. Will the two of them ever find each other again or are they damned to be alone forever?</p><p>Caution: Slash and some cursing so if you don't like that, please don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batflash- The Race

## Batflash

_You saved my life_  
 _With blood and through sacrifice_  
 _The lessons that I’ve learned_  
 _I promise you I said_  
 _Never again never again_  
 _No never_  


“Bruce, please. I’m sorry I let him get me.” The tears on his face mixed with the heavy rain that was pouring down on the pair of heroes. “I’m sorry that you had to save me, I should’ve been able to handle it on my own. But I swear it won’t ever happen again. I won’t let it happen, I promise, Bruce.” The speedster’s voice was cracking as he pleaded with the man he loved.  


“So am I, Wally. But next time he could kill you, I won’t take that risk.” Bruce turned on his heel and walked down the flooding street, leaving behind a heartbroken speedster.  


Wally didn’t run after him, he may have been the fastest man alive but he knew better than to try to go after Bruce. He watched the Bat limp down the street, Joker had managed to bury a knife in Batman’s leg when he was trying to untie Wally. ‘What a cliché way to be dumped, he couldn’t have waited until we were back at the Cave, he had to do it in the rain.’ Wally knew that he was just trying to distract himself from the pain of having the other half of his heart walk away from him forever. He reached up and placed the hood of his jacket over his head to hide his face and sped back to his apartment and stripped out of his clothes before collapsing in his bed.  


_Hey hey_  
 _It began with an ending_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _We were fighting for the world_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _My desire never ending_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _The race_  


“Hey Shayera, what’s up?” Wally greeted his sister in everything but blood. The speedster had monitor duty with the Bat in half an hour and he didn’t want to be there any earlier than he needed to be.  


“Not much. Are you alright, Wally?” Shayera’s instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong with her little brother.  


“Yeah, I’m as awesome as ever.” Wally knew Shayera would see through the act, but he decided to give it try. He had woken up that morning feeling empty, but when he saw a photo of him and Bruce at the Independence Day barbeque in Central City’s park-Bruce was even giving that smile, the smile that was just for Wally- the redhead broke down. He had collapsed on his bed and sobbed until he had no more tears. Of course, this caused him to have to rush his morning routine and skip breakfast at his favorite diner so J’onn could transport him to the Watchtower with enough time to scarf down some cafeteria breakfast and talk to his big sister before monitor duty.  


“Wally, don’t lie to me. What’s wrong? Did something happen with Bruce?” Shayera became even more worried and angered when Wally flinched at the Dark Knight’s name. “What did he do? Did he hurt you? I’ll kill him!” Shayera had taken to the air and grabbed her mace.  


“Shayera! No!” Wally grabbed the Thanagarian’s wrist before she could fly away to kill their brooding teammate. “He didn’t hurt me. At least not physically. We broke up last night, that’s all. It’s my fault anyway.” The last part was mumbled but the alien was still able to hear it.  


“Wally, you better tell me exactly what happened and why, because otherwise that man is going to be in a lot of pain for hurting you.” She lowered herself so she was standing rather than hovering.  


“Well, I was leaving Bruce’s house and since I was in civilian clothes I had to walk at a normal pace until I could snatch a cab or something. Bruce offered to have Alfred drive me but I said no. So this cab came up behind me and I hopped in when it stopped. All of a sudden this gas started leaking from the air vents and when the cabbie turned around it was the Joker. So, I woke up in this nasty warehouse, all tied up to this chair. And I tried reaching around to see if I could untie my hands but then Harley shoved a gun to my head saying if I tried anything funny, she’d shoot me. Of course, I played dumb civilian because they didn’t know I was the Flash. Apparently they only kidnapped me because they saw me walking out of Wayne Manor and figured they could lure the Bat there with me as bait. So Bruce showed up and defeated them but Joker stabbed him in the leg when he was trying to untie me and when we got outside he dumped me because he didn’t want anything like that to happen again and it made me really sad and I just want him back, Shayera.” Wally’s bright green eyes had become clouded with tears and his sister wrapped him in a hug as he started to sob for the second time that morning.  


“Shh, shh. It’s going to take a while but eventually it’ll be okay. He’s stupid to have dumped you, Wally. You’re a superhero, you can handle stuff like that. I’m not saying I want it to ever happen again but I’m confident that you can handle it if it does. I’m sorry, little brother. I’m so sorry.” Shayera had pushed the cowl back and began running her fingers through the messy red hair soothingly.  
John chose that moment to turn the corner, seeing the “siblings” in an embrace, Wally sobbing into Shayera’s shoulder. He knew better than to say anything but he asked Shayera what was wrong with a look and she gently shook her head and mouthed ‘Later.’ The Green Lantern nodded and retreated to the hallway he had come from.  


“Shay, I g-gotta get going if I wa-wanna make it to monitor duty on t-time.” Wally said, pulling away and wiping at the tears on his face. He sniffled and took a few deep breaths to compose himself. He snatched his cowl and placed it back over his face, effectively covering the red-ringed eyes.  


“Are you sure you’ll be alright? I could go instead and you can have my shift with John.” Shayera offered.  


“If I agreed could you promise not to kill or maim him?” Wally’s tone was joking but she could tell he was serious.  


“Yes, Wally. I promise I wouldn’t kill or maim him.” Shayera said with a small smile.  


“Thank you so much.” He gave his sister a hug. “I’ll tell Supes we’ve switched, but if you don’t hurry you’ll be late.”  


“Don’t worry, Wally. I can handle an angry Bat. I’ll come see you after your shift, alright?” Shayera stepped back from the embrace.  


“Okay.” Wally smiled at his sister and watched her fly away toward the monitor room.  


_Love is a dangerous game to play_  
 _Hearts are made for breaking and for pain_  
 _I’m selfish and I’m cold_  
 _I promise you I said_  
 _Never again never again_  
 _No never_  


Bruce was already seated at the monitor when he heard the doors swish open. He had been preparing himself for seeing Wally all day so he’d be able to keep his composure. “Flash.” He said in a cold tone.  


“Guess again.” Bruce’s ice blue eyes widened slightly under the cowl at the Thanagarian’s voice.  


“Hawkgirl.” Batman’s voice was just as cold as before. “Where’s Flash?”  


“He’s preoccupied at the moment so I offered to take his shift and he’ll be taking the next one with Lantern.” She put slight emphasis on the last two words, knowing the brooding Bat would pick up on it and her meaning.  


Bruce made a noncommittal noise and continued watching the monitors in front of him. ‘So Wally told her, that’s no surprise they’re as close a siblings. But he really doesn't want to see me. Not that I can argue with that, I did dump him.’ Bruce knew it was selfish to start a relationship with Wally in the first place; he had just wanted to be happy for once in his life. He knew he shouldn’t because everything he cares about gets ripped away from him or he ends up pushing it away to save him the pain of it being torn from him. It was selfish of him to tie down someone so warm and happy and full of light with his darkness and cold demeanor. ‘If I act like I never really loved him, if I act like a jerk, if I act cold, he can move on with his life and forget about his relationship with a fucked-up billionaire who runs around dressed like a bat.’ Bruce eventually stopped thinking his painful thoughts and instead focused on the monitors in front of him.  


_Hey hey_  
 _It began with an ending_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _We were fighting for the world_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _My desire never ending_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _The race_  


Over the next few days, the other members of the League had noticed that Wally wasn’t cracking as many jokes, and wasn’t as energetic as he used to be. They knew that Bruce and Wally were dating but with the pair’s behavior they had to wonder if that was still happening. The five of them gathered in the conference room to discuss the issue.  


“Flash hasn’t been himself these last few days.” Clark stated.  


“I have sensed pain, sadness, confusion and anger from him.” J’onn looked worried, they all did. They missed the playful innocence that Wally brought to their morbid jobs as heroes.  


“Does anyone know what could have caused this?” Diana asked, looking around at her teammates. John and Shayera shared a look.  


“Bruce dumped Wally. That’s why he’s been so sad.” Shayera spoke up, anger clear in her voice.  


“What?” Diana and Clark asked, incredulous. J’onn’s orange eyes widened.  


Shayera nodded. “Wally told me a few days ago. That’s why we’ve switched monitor shifts, so he doesn’t have to deal with Bruce. Wally’s crushed and I honestly can’t tell how Bruce feels about this. And honestly, I really don’t want to know. Because if he feels like a burden’s been lifted or something malicious like that then I’d have to resign from the League because I can’t say I wouldn’t kill him. But I don’t want to feel sorry for him if he feels regret.”  


“Wally’s been downplaying everything. Whenever I ask him if he’s alright he just gives me this fake smile and tells me he’s fine.” John shook his head. “He needs help.”  


“He needs Bruce.” Shayera said firmly, there was no room for argument in her voice. “Every time I try to talk to Bruce about it, he clams up or walks away. It’s infuriating.”  


“Let’s just give them a little more time. I mean, Wally isn’t one to just take things lying down. If he doesn’t get over or confront Bruce within a few weeks’ time, then we’ll interfere. Agree?” Clark spoke up, wanting to confront the Bat but knowing that the couple needed time to heal on their own first.  


The other members voiced their agreement and they dispersed, each having something else to do. But all of them had the polar opposites’ wellbeing in the backs of their minds.  


_I’m not running_  
 _No not running_  
 _I’m not running_  
 _No not running_  
 _I’m not running_  
 _No not running_  
 _I’m not running_  
 _No not running_  
 _No_  


It had been two weeks since Bruce had left him alone in the rain after crushing his heart. Wally had been depressed-and if he was honest with himself he still was- but he had gathered his courage and determination and made a plan to confront Bruce and tell him he still loved him and that he could do nothing about it. He waited until after his shift with GL on monitor duty. He checked the cafeteria and the training room before heading straight to his room, the room they used to share whenever they were both staying the night at the Watchtower. Wally felt a twinge of pain in his heart at the thought but pushed it away so he could focus on the task of talking to his Bat. When he reached the door, he knocked loudly and waited for the door to open. He knew Bruce would probably slam the door as soon as the Bat saw it was Wally, but the speedster had a plan to get into the room. As soon as Bruce opened the door, he barreled inside, tackling the Bat and managing to slam the door with his foot as he wrestled with Bruce.  


Bruce managed to flip them over so he had Wally pinned down. “Why are you in my room, Flash?”  


‘So now I’m back to Flash?’ “I came to talk to you, Bruce. I’m sick of the avoiding and the ignoring. Now I have things to say and dammit. You’re gonna listen.” Wally managed to look as threatening as he could when he was under his opponent with his hands pinned above his head. “Now let me up so we can talk.”  


Bruce was surprised at his lov- ex-lover’s demeanor, he knew the speedster was strong-willed but this was out of character for the redhead. All of the Leaguers knew better than to challenge the Batman. Bruce slowly stood and settled onto the edge of the bed they used to share. “Fine, Flash. Talk.”  


He had used the gravelly Batman voice, causing shivers of fear and lust to travel down the speedster’s spine. Wally picked himself up off of the floor and took a seat in the chair that sat at Bruce’s desk. “Alright,” Wally paused, feeling all of a sudden nervous about his plan. He wanted nothing more than to just speed out of the door and never have to face the man in front of him again, but he gathered his resolve and continued speaking. “I understand why you broke up with me, Bruce. I wasn’t able to handle myself and got kidnapped by one of your villains. Obviously, you’re a busy man and you need someone in your life that can take care of themselves so you don’t have to come save them every time they screw up. I get that. But, that won’t change my feelings for you, Bruce. I love you with every fiber of my being and I won’t stop loving you until the day I’m buried six feet under. I just want you to know that, Bruce. I’ll never stop loving you and I’m not going to run away from you or my problems. I’m done running, I’m gonna own up to my feelings and my mistakes.” Emerald eyes were slightly teary after his speech. “So, that’s all I needed to say. I understand if you don’t want to have any personal relations with me, that’s fine. We’ll just go back to the professional colleagues, but no more avoiding, no more silence, okay? I just want a civil relationship with you, nothing more, nothing less.”  


Wally kept his eyes locked with Bruce’s beautiful blue ones. A myriad of emotions were rushing through his veins: nervousness, anticipation, love, sadness, and a small amount of anger at himself. It took him this long just to confront the man, no wonder he dumped him, he had no backbone. Most of the other members treated him as a sidekick more than a hero anyway, excluding his big sister and her boyfriend.  
The billionaire interrupted his self-deprecating thoughts when he blurted out, in a very un-Bat-like manner, “What?” Bruce was floored. Wally thought that it was his fault that Bruce broke up with him? ‘You abandoned him, you’re supposed to protect the ones you love but all you manage to do is hurt them and lose them.’ Bruce knew that that inner voice was right but he ignored it in favor of trying to wrap his mind around what Wally had said. After Bruce had left him alone in the rain after being kidnapped by a villain that was his responsibility, Wally blamed himself?  
Wally blinked several times before speaking, “What part are you what-ing?” He thought that his speech had been direct and got his points across, but if the Bat was confused then he must’ve said something wrong.  


“You think I left you- no, I abandoned you like the stupid bastard I am- because you couldn’t handle yourself?” Bruce’s voice was dripping with incredulity. “Wally, I left because I didn’t want you to get hurt again because of my mistakes. I was being selfish when I entered a relationship with you, I knew that you could’ve gotten hurt but I knew you could take care of yourself. I knew that you were one of the strongest and bravest people I’ve ever met. But then he took you and I could’ve stopped it if I had insisted on having Alfred drive you home or even drive you home myself. Wally, in no way is this your fault. You shouldn’t feel like I dumped you because you weren’t strong enough. You’re so strong, Wally. You’re so strong and beautiful and I wish I had never let you go. But I was tainting you. You’re so free and happy, I couldn’t chain you down like that, Wally. How am I supposed to live with myself if I can’t protect the person I love most in the world?” Bruce had stood and begun pacing in the middle of his rant. He tugged the cowl back and ran his hands through his hair and over his face.  


Wally blinked rapidly. ‘That’s the most emotion I’ve ever seen him express, well except when he’s in bed, of course.’ Wally gave a small smirk at that thought but it was erased when his brain returned to the situation at hand. Wally wasn’t sure what to make of everything that was going on, but if Bruce was sharing all of this, then he was a wreck. He decided they could sort out everything later; all that mattered now was getting his Bat calmed down. Wally stood and removed his cowl; he intercepted the pacing man and stopped him by crushing their lips together. The blue-eyed man froze for a moment before closing his eyes and sinking into the familiar feeling of the man he loved.  


Wally pulled back slightly and admired his love’s face, “Do you love me, Bruce?”  


“More than anything, Wally.” The brunette murmured.  


“That’s good enough for me.” And the speedster crashed their lips together again, granting the tongue entrance when it swiped across his bottom lip. They made their way to the bed, Wally straddling Bruce as they mapped out familiar territory. They reacquainted themselves with their lover’s body after living without it for so long. “I love you” was repeated over and over as the couple made out.  


Wally pulled back for a moment, “Do you think J’onn knows now?”  


Bruce groaned at his lover’s antics, “Can we not talk about J’onn right now, Wally?” And the billionaire stopped the man on top of him from responding by attacking the soft lips.  


_You saved my life_  
 _You saved my life_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _The race_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _Hey hey_  
 _The race_  


The others noticed the change in the couple’s moods immediately. Shayera, of course, was the first to know before the energetic speedster announced it to everyone else. She had hugged Wally and congratulated him, while she had threatened the Bat,  


“If you break his heart again, I will castrate you, maim you and then kill you. It will be a slow and painful death, I can promise you that.” The Thanagarian gave a glare that rivaled his own Bat glare. He had hastily nodded and assured the woman that he had no intentions of ever doing that again. The other Leaguers had reacted similarly, hugging and congratulating. However, none of them had made a threat against his life as Wally’s sister had. Things had returned to normal around the Watchtower and they fell back into their old routine. Whenever Wally was off of work at the crime lab and the Watchtower, he’d spend the day at Wayne Manor whether Bruce was there or not. He and Alfred had become fast friends and he hung out with him in the kitchen when Bruce was working. The speedster’s life had become happy and complete once again, now that he had his other half with him. Everything was working out for the better.  


_I’m not running_  
 _No not running_  
 _I’m not running_  
 _No not running_  
 _I’m not running_  
 _No not running_  
 _I’m not running_  
 _No not running_  
 _No_  


It was a lazy day. Bruce and Wally were cuddled together in their bedroom in the Manor. Nearly a year had passed since they had reunited after splitting up and things were perfect. Wally had moved into the Manor, but he still kept his apartment and job in Central City, it was his city after all, he couldn’t leave it unprotected. The couple was watching television, allowing Wally to place his hand in his pocket and wrap it around the object that he had been carrying around for the past week. The small box housed a simple silver ring with a rounded onyx in lieu of a diamond. He had been saving up for the ring and figured the dark gem would be more fitting for his partner. He had been waiting for the perfect time to ask, but it had been an entire week and Wally was sick of waiting. Was there a more perfect time than just cuddling together on a day off?  


Bruce noticed Wally’s attention was solely on the movie so he was able to dig in his pockets for the box that he had purchased a month before. A gold ring with a brilliant emerald that looked just like his lover’s gorgeous eyes sat in the box, waiting for Bruce to man up and ask Wally already. He pulled the box out of his pocket and simply held it for a moment, staring at it. He opened his mouth and turned to his lover, “Wally-“  


“Bruce-“ The two had spoken at the same time; they stopped and stared at each other. Bruce had noticed the similar box in the redhead’s hands. He smiled and was about to speak but his lover beat him to it. “Bruce, I know that this isn’t the most romantic place or anything but, I was wondering… Will you marry me?” He flipped open the box to reveal the ring.  


Bruce’s grin widened, “Only if you say yes to me.” He held up the now open box and Wally’s eyes widened at the sight. His face broke into a smile so breathtaking, Bruce could’ve sworn his heart had stopped.  


Wally kissed the chapped lips of the man he was going to marry. “Yes.” He whispered against his lips, in between kisses. Bruce laughed against his fiancé’s lips. Soon they were both smiling and kissing, their hands working on placing the rings on each other’s fingers. “I love you, Bruce Wayne.”  


“And I love you, Wally West.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this posted on DeviantArt under the same username and I'll soon have it up on FF.net under the username OptimusPrimeAddict. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!!! :D


End file.
